1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove or a mitt used for baseball, softball, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the above glove, there are gloves of an opening type having a large opening on a hand insertion opening portion side of an outer skin on a side corresponding to a back of the hand when viewed from behind and a totally-closed type in which the outer skin extends from a side corresponding to fingertips to a side corresponding to a wrist without having an opening. In use of these gloves, many users use them with their forefingers placed on an outside of the outer skin.
This is because placing the forefinger that is the most suitable to exact motions in respective fingers on the outside of the outer skin improves a balance of the glove to enable the user to easily catch a ball and allows a shock in catching the ball to be absorbed in the glove.
Incidentally, the glove of the opening type is used with the forefinger passed through the opening portion in the outer skin to the outside of the outer skin while the glove of the totally-closed type is used with the forefinger inserted through a forefinger insertion hole formed in the outer skin (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,819, for example).
Conventionally, the above glove of the opening type simply has a structure in which the forefinger can be passed through the opening portion to be placed on the outside of the outer skin as means for enabling the forefinger to be placed on the outside of the outer skin such that the forefinger can move freely in a width direction of the hand on the outside of the outer skin.
On the other hand, the glove of the totally-closed type is simply formedwith the forefinger insertion hole in the outer skin such that the forefinger is positioned in a fixed position on the outside of the outer skin as disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,819.
According to the above conventional glove of the opening type, because the forefinger can move freely on the outside of the outer skin, the forefinger may be displaced from a position where the forefinger was placed before catching the ball by a shock of the catching motion to degrade ease of use of the glove.
A position of the forefinger (on the outside of the outer skin) that makes the glove easy to use is different for each user. For example, a user feels it easy to use the glove with his or her forefinger placed close to his or her middle finger while another feels it easy to use the glove with his or her forefinger placed close to his or her thumb.
According to a structure of the conventional glove of the totally-closed type, because the forefinger is positioned in a fixed position on the outside of the outer skin, some users feel that the gloveis difficult to use even if their forefingers are placed on the outside of the outer skin in use of the glove.